


I Know it's Today

by RosexKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosexKnight/pseuds/RosexKnight
Summary: Rumple is given an odd charm by his aunts. The charm is supposed to connect him to his true happiness. He’s surprised when it’s an odd little princess that’s stuck in a tower that begins talking to him through the stone.





	I Know it's Today

**Author's Note:**

> (( I’ve been listening to too much music from the Shrek musical and this happened. Enjoy this fluffly little oneshot~ Re-uploaded with a slight re-write to add more to Belle because I felt the ending was flat. Enjoy~! ))

“Boy, why are you crying?”

The boy let out a startled yelp at the sudden voice. There wasn’t anyone around his Aunt’s house for miles. His aunts were out. He was alone, curled up on the pallet the fire. There was no reason that…

“I’m not crying.” He said immediately, and there was an odd giggle that floated up to his ears.

It was only then that he noticed the stone around his neck was glowing. Raising a brow, he turned it in his hand. It hadn’t looked like anything special when his aunts gave it to him. A jagged stone of white quartz wrapped in a swirl of wire and threaded through a bit of brown twine. They’d bought it from gypsies. Told him it was supposed to connect him to his true happiness. But he’d grown up with tricks. He knew one when he saw it. He didn’t know if his aunts were wise to the con of the gypsies, but he appreciated the sentiment nonetheless. He didn’t have Peter Pan anymore. Didn’t have anyone anymore. What little hope he could have was the next best thing.

“I heard your sniffling. And your sobs.” The sweet voice of the stone said. “I only wanted to know what had happened to cause you to be so upset.”

Loneliness. Abandonment. Something no boy his age should ever have to go through. He didn’t say the words aloud, though. “Can you always hear me?”

“No. It only happened just now.” She said. Because he knew she was a she. “Who are you? What’s your name?”

“R-Rumpelstiltskin.” He stammered, his tongue feeling too big for his mouth. “And you?”

“Princess Belle of Avonlea. But you may call me Belle.” The formality in her voice was unmistakable, and the title made Rumpelstiltskin’s body run cold. “It’s nice to meet you, Rumpelstiltskin. I haven’t had a soul to talk to in a long time.”

“How long?”

“Uh…” There was a shuffling of skirts and a few steps. “Twenty-three days.”

“That’s not so long. You’re a princess. I’m sure there’s company in the castle.”

“The only company I have is the dragon that guards me…”

“You’re a prisoner?”

There was a silence for a moment, and Rumpelstiltskin didn’t have the heart to ask more. He wanted to help. To get her talking again. To keep hearing her voice, but that wouldn’t do either. She was a princess. She shouldn’t have been associating with him. What was he? A spinner. And only an apprentice at that. He was nothing. This was all a mistake anyway.

“I should go.”

“What?” She squeaked.

“You’re a princess.” He explained. “And I’m…”

“No. Please.” Belle’s voice sounded desperate, the stone glowing brighter. “I only need some company until he arrives.”

“He?” Rumpelstiltskin echoed.

“That’s what the stories say.” Belle said, the smile back in her voice. That was better. “A princess locked away in a dragon-guarded tower is always saved by a prince. They’re in every story book I read.”

“I see.” Rumpelstiltskin said, settling back into his pallet. An odd sort of easy warmth overtook him that had nothing to do with the fire. If Belle wanted him to stay, he would. He needed to stop talking, though. He’d only mucked that up. And her voice was nice. Nothing bad would come if someone with that pretty a voice. “Can you tell me a story?”

“Of course!” There was another rustling of skirts and he heard a few pages flip. “I’ll read to you until the prince comes. I know it’s today. Let me know when you've settled in.”

That seemed important, so he pulled some blankets to himself to use as a pillow. “Okay. Go on.”

“Once upon a time, there was a princess in a tower…”

She continued, weaving a tale of a princess with long hair captured by a watch. All the while, the stone around his neck continued to glow. Certainly this was a con. There was no way his true happiness was a princess. Her prince would be there soon enough. For now, though, at least he had her voice.

Day 958

“Rumple, what do you look like?”

It had become somewhat of a ritual between the two of them to talk after Rumpelstiltskin was done with his chores in the field. Usually it was at night, when the rest of the ears around him were asleep and he could have time alone with Belle. The stone around his neck hadn't lost its luster as she spoke to him, but sometimes her voice grew sad.

“What do you look like?” Rumpelstiltskin asked, his tone teasing.

“I've told you before.” Belle said, and he could hear a smile in her voice. “Now it’s your turn.”

Well, he supposed he couldn’t argue with that. Belle hadn’t thought it much when she described herself (“I was always told I was quite beautiful, but I’m sure they were just trying to get into the good graces of the princess.”) Brown hair. Blue eyes. An accent that would haunt him forever. Everyone who called her beautiful were no doubt correct. He was sure his looks couldn’t compare.

“Rumple?” Came her voice, questioning.

“My hair is brown, but rougher than yours I’m sure. I’ve been told it’s too long for a man, but it’s not touching my shoulders yet.” He paused, wondering what else he could day. “My eyes are brown. I might be a tad skinny. My nose is too pointy.”

“Is that all?”

“I have a scar over my eye from a sheep.”

“A sheep?”

“I was trying to sheer it. But it had decided it rather liked its wool.”

Belle giggled. “You sound quite handsome.” Rumpelstiltskin gave a snort. “No, really. I’d be surprised if none of the local girls were looking at you. Surely one must have their eye on you.”

“I doubt it.”

“They you must have your eye on one.”

“Well…” Yes. Yes he did. Kind of. He was all but smitten with the princess whose voice came to him from the other side of the stone, but the village was always getting travelers. And there was… “I might.”

Rumple shifted on his palette, sitting up to put another log on the fire. Belle had gone quiet, and he held the stone in his palm, hoping whatever magic that was connecting them hadn’t left them suddenly.

“Well tell me about her.” Belle finally said, though Rumpelstiltskin couldn’t discern anything from her tone.

“Her name is Milah. I don’t know much about her. Her family seems to travel...”

It was by chance they’d met at all, on the road leading into the village. He’d helped her carry her heavy parcel. She was new. Meeting him before hearing the way the village talked about he and his aunts was a good omen. And she smiled at him. That was a good omen too, right?

“Well then. You’d better start courting before they move and your chance is gone!”

“You think I should?”

“Of course!” Belle chirped. “You have a chance at true love. You can’t let that slip through your fingers.”

“What about you?”

The words slipped out before he could stop himself, and he mentally cursed himself. Belle was trapped. A prisoner. As far as he could tell, he was her only escape to the outside world. He settled back onto his palette. She’d gone quiet again. He sighed, wishing he’d just asked for a story like always. Thankfully, Belle’s voice came again.

“My true love will rescue me, remember? It’s going to be today. I know it’s today.”

“Of course it is.” Rumpelstiltskin said, wondering where she was if it was still daylight. Or perhaps it wasn’t. Couldn’t have been. The sun had set hours ago. “He’ll be there any minute.”

“Yes.” Belle paused. “How about a story?”

“Please.” Stories were easy. Stories were safe.

The sound of pages flipping could be heard, and Rumpelstiltskin turned to watch the crackling of the flames in the fireplace as Belle’s voice began flitting over the words.

“Once upon a time, there was a princess in a coma…”

Wherever she was, he thought as her voice lulled him to sleep, he hoped today was indeed the day her true love appeared.

It had to be.

Day 8,423

Belle ran her fingers through her hair as she flipped through the pages of her favorite book again. The candles at her bedside had grown low, and she would have to replace them once again soon. Very soon. Thankfully, the sun was peeking over the horizon, waking the world up for another day. The princess’s gazed along her room as it lit, the small space so familiar her eyes barely registered what she saw. Finally, they fell to the candles on her bedside table, and the small stone on a brown cord that rested there, and for another day she wished and hoped that Rumpelstiltskin was safe.

The stone had been quiet for too long. Longer than Belle wished to admit. Ever since he’d told her one night that he’d been called to the front lines of the ogres war. Belle’s heart had immediately sank. They were able to talk so little then. He’d married Milah. He’d been living a good and happy life. There was nothing but trouble to come from going to the front lines. She knew that better than anyone. But he was so excited about it. So ready to prove himself. Belle had smiled and told him to be careful, and to tell her when he got back. She hoped he’d taken the stone along. She hadn’t shed tears until he was gone. She hadn’t heard from him since.

She couldn’t dwell on that. She had to believe he was fine. He’d come home a hero, just like he wanted. He was happy with his wife and they had children. A son. He’d always wanted a son. And soon she’d be happy too. Her true love would come. He had to. There were rules. There were strictures.

“I know it’s today…” She choked, willing back the sting of tears as she sank onto her bed, her eyes on the stone, willing it to alight with his voice.

It didn’t. It wouldn’t. Perhaps it was time to accept that. Slowly, she brought the stone to her lips, kissing it softly.

“Please…” She whispered, a small sound that filled the room completely. “Please, if you’re alive, please come save me.”

The stone did not stir. Still, Belle tied the cord around her neck anyway. She’d wear it for the rest of her days, a tribute to their time together, no matter how apart they might have been.

She’d left the bed and was looking through her shelves again. Her hand was almost on a book when suddenly the castle shook, and she heard the distant roar of a dragon. Her dragon. As the sound faded the castle grew silent once again. Still. Impossibly still. Then, there was a click of the lock on her door, and it was creaking open.

“Well that was a disappointment.” A voice twittered. “I was expecting more of a challenge from your little dragon, dearie.”

The door swung shut, revealing an odd man standing in the middle of her room. Belle swallowed, her stomach churning slightly. He gave her a toothy grin, and she couldn’t tell is his eyes were welcoming or mocking. He was wearing a vest of dragonhide and a coat with some sort of other fur on it. His hair was almost too long, and his skin almost seemed to sparkle.

“Who are you?” She asked, tilting her head at him. He certainly didn’t seem like a knight, or any of the other heroes in her books. “Why are you here?”

“Why, I heard your call, dearie.” He said, opening his palm to reveal a stone wrapped in wire on a leather cord. Ge gasped, her hand flying to her own, around her neck. “Something about ‘Please, please come save me!’ And it was quite easy to track you down. Communication stones are linked that way.”

Belle’s hands began to tremble, and suddenly nothing else mattered.

“Where did you get that?!” She demanded.

The imp lifted a brow on her. “Why do you care?”

“It doesn’t belong to you! Where did you get it?!”

He remained silent, and Belle stormed up to him, unperturbed by his odd appearance and the magic that crackled around him.

“Where did you get it?”

Her tone bade no argument, though whoever her rescuer was didn’t look happy with it. “They’re a simple communication charm, dearie. I merely procured it on one of my deals.”

Belle blinked at him. “Communication charm?”

“Well of course!” The odd man giggled, twirling the stone before her for a moment before snatching it back into his hand when she tried to make a grab for it. “Simple gypsy charm tying two together. Honestly, you didn’t think it were more than that did you?”

Belle swallowed, her gaze faltering. Her grip on the book became firmer. Because he had believed that. Of course. The necklace was supposed to connect her to her true happiness. That’s what she’d been told. That’s what she believed. That’s what Rumpelstiltskin had believed.

“It’s a genius selling ploy, really.” The odd imp said, turning his back to her. “Use the charm on two rocks and bind them up to look pretty on a necklace.” Belle’s hand came up to clutch hers. “Then sell them off, saying some kind of dribble to give the buyer whatever hope they need. The stone will let them hear what will bring them fame, fortune, true happiness. Then two unsuspecting nitwits spend the rest of their days believing whatever lie they’d been fed, talking endlessly to a rock.”

Belle’s jaw clenched, and she glared at him. “You’re terrible.”

“I’m truthful, dearie.” He said simply, and when he turned back to her his eyes lingered on the stone around her neck. He looked almost...hurt. “Now, did you need help or not?”

“What have you done to him?”

The imp sighed, looking exasperated. “I don’t know who you mean, dearie.”

Rage and hurt and sorrow bubbled up inside Belle’s chest until it broke free, she came forward again, her book lifted ready to strike the imp. “The spinner!” She brought her arm down, but he caught her wrist before the book could strike him and it tumbled to the floor. “My spinner at the other end of the stone!” Belle’s fist came down upon the imp’s chest, her strength leaving her in a sob. When she brought her fist down upon his chest again, it was little more than a tap. “Rumpelstiltskin! The stone was his! What have you done to--?!”

Belle blinked through her watery gaze, her rage wavering as she got a look at the imp. From afar, he looked manic. Mad with whatever dark magic crackled around him like a thundercloud, but from up close. Brown eyes. Odd, inhuman eyes. But brown. Hair that was too long, but not touching his shoulders. A nose that was large and...pointy. All at once, her breath left her.

“Rumpelstiltskin…?”

All of the bravado that the imp had sauntered into the room with left immediately. He let go of her wrist, taking a step away from her. His thin fingers flexed, fidgeting slightly before he finally swallowed.

“Hello Belle.”

She shook her head, her mind reeling. “You’re…”

“It’s quite a long story, dearie. But yes I’m--”

“You’re alive!” Belle cried.

All at once she was hugging him, holding him so tightly he was fairly certain she’d be cutting off airflow if he were any other man. Her body shuddered with another sob, her fingers clutching his coat. He hesitated, but soon she was wrapped in his arms. There. Safe.

The words tumbled out before he could stop himself. “I thought you’d been rescued.”

“No.” Belle said, and when she pulled away to look at him she was smiling, beaming so brightly the rest of the tower came alit. “But I knew I would be. I knew it was today!”

Her smile made him falter. She was so bright. So pure in her absolute faith in him even though he was shouting at her only moments ago. He reached up, wiping a tear away with his thumb. She clung to his hand.

“Did you call me ‘your spinner’ dearie, or were my ears tricking me?”

Belle’s cheeks burned under his touch, and he couldn’t help his grin. She glared up at him, and he was fairly certain she looked even better with annoyance in her firey blue eyes.

“You can hardly hold that against me!”

“Can’t I?”

“What about you?” She asked, her finger coming to poke against his chest. “And all of that nonsense about the stones only being a gypsy charm?”

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head. “But they are, Belle.”

Belle blinked, seeming to deflate. “Still. That was cruel.”

“Yes well. I do apologize, my lady.” He brought her hand to her lips to kiss her knuckles. His odd skin glimmered in the light.

“What happened, Rumple?” Belle asked, but quickly shook her head when he looked uncertain. “It doesn’t matter. You’re here. It’s today. It is today isn’t it? Don’t force me to stay here another moment.”

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled, the darkness in him clawing for a deal. It was easy enough to push away.“Yes, dearie. It’s today. Now, let’s get you out of these rags.” He said, kissing her forehead softly, then venturing to kiss the corner of her mouth. “You’ve been locked up long enough.”


End file.
